


marshmallow

by lowkeyamen



Series: bubblegum bitch [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dom, Cuddles, Daddy Kink, Finger Sucking, Jetlag, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Pouty Ten, Riding, Smut, The Cutest Baby Boys, Threesome, Tired Sex, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeyamen/pseuds/lowkeyamen
Summary: Johnny is exhausted, his baby boys decide to turn the tables and look after him for a change.





	1. jetlag

**Author's Note:**

> it's been FOREVER since sherbet lemon finished and omg i missed these three so much :((  
> this is just gonna be a lil two part pwp that i wrote out of nowhere just...bc lol. i wanted more of my lil candy babies!!  
> i'll not wait too long to upload the second part either don't worry!  
> pls enjoy!

Ten's eyebrows furrowed as he unlocked the front door. Why was it so dark? Had Taeyong forgotten to leave the lights on again? He knew how much Ten hated coming home to a dark house. 

But his anger soon dissipated as he noticed a suitcase by the bottom of the stairs. 

Johnny was home!

He ran up to their bedroom, assuming that's where his boyfriend was. No doubt there would be some lights on downstairs if he was in the kitchen or something. 

He crept over to the open door way, feeling a little guilty for making so much noise as he bounded up the stairs - but he was just so excited! Johnny was tucked up in bed, fast asleep. Cute. 

He was probably jet lagged. Ten ran his fingers through chocolate hair, careful not to wake the elder. He'd just come back from New York, that was a fourteen hour flight. He must be shattered. But it had been over two weeks since Ten had saw him last and he had missed his Daddy more than anything. 

So he shed his clothes and slid in beside him, nuzzling into Johnny's back. God he had missed this. He loved how big Johnny felt beside him, even if he wasn't wrapped up in one of his infamous bear hugs. He loved that smell that was so distinctly Johnny, one he could never quite describe but felt just like home, even if it was tinged with those little bottles of hotel shampoo. He just felt...complete now Johnny was back. Sure, he had Taeyong while their eldest boyfriend had to work away, but it wasn't the same. He wanted all three of them to be here. Together. Always. 

"Hey, baby." 

Ten cracked an eye open as a sleep heavy voice drawled beside him. Oh fuck. 

"Oh, s-sorry for waking you up." Johnny must be absolutely wrecked and he couldn't even allow him to sleep for a bit because he was so damn needy. 

"It's okay." Johnny rolled over, coming face to face with his baby boy. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Ten was glad it was dark so Johnny couldn't see him flush. The fact he still had that effect on him was a little embarrassing. "I hate when you go away."

"I know you do, sweetie. I hate leaving you both too." Johnny wrapped his arm around Ten's slim waist, pulling him in closer. He definitely didn't have the separation anxiety that his boyfriend did, but sleeping alone in a hotel room wasn't much fun. Especially not when he knew his baby boys were cuddling back home. "Did Yonggie look after you?"

Ten nodded, nose bumping against Johnny's in the process. Taeyong always babied him when Johnny was away. Made sure he had someone to cuddle into at night. Made him his favourite food. Never failed to tell him how much he loved him. It didn't quite make up for Johnny being gone, nothing could ever fill that hole, but it calmed his anxiety. Massively. 

"He's gotten really good at making Pad Thai. It's almost as good as my Mom's." Ten giggled as Johnny pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. "He always makes me feel better."

"Oh?" Johnny quirked an eyebrow, a slight smirk on his lips. "How much better?"

"We've been good, Daddy!" Ten pressed a kiss to Johnny's lips, as a sign he was telling the truth. "It was hard because you were gone so long and I wanted him so bad. But we were good. We didn't play together. Even though we wanted too."

"My perfect boys." Johnny knew by now that Ten and Taeyong wouldn't mess around while he was away, that they would wait until he was home, but he still always asked. It gave him a chance to praise his babies, after all. "I bet you're desperate though, huh? Two whole weeks without Daddy's cock."

Ten whimpered as Johnny pushed forwards, their bodies flush against one another, Johnny's bare chest making Ten's own skin burn. God, he'd missed this. 

"Please don't tease me Daddy." He knew how jet lagged Johnny was, he couldn't cope with Johnny getting him all riled up only to make him wait even longer while he went back to sleep. "You need to rest."

"I'm not _that_ tired." Johnny's hands roamed up and down Ten's back, nails scraping lightly against his spine, palms gliding over the globes of his ass, fingers dipping into curve of his tiny waist. He wanted to totally reacquaint himself with Ten's body, it had been too long since they were last together. "I'm not gonna lie, I'm pretty desperate too."

Ten let out a soft whine. There was nothing he loved more than hearing how badly Johnny wanted him. He was usually so cool and collected; Ten loved the way that he could make his Daddy lose it just a little. 

"Have you missed me that much, Daddy?"

"You have no idea, baby." Johnny hooked Ten's thigh over his own, pushing forwards just enough to make the younger gasp out. "It was hard for me too, being without you and Yonggie. You have no idea how badly I wanted Skype you just to show you how hard I was thinking about you both."

"Oh my god." Ten breathed out as Johnny nipped at his jawline. That would have sent him over the edge. "Did you- Did you touch yourself...?"

"Every fucking night." Johnny growled, kisses becoming more feverish as he moved down Ten's neck. "I couldn't help myself. The idea of you both in bed together, gagging for it but unable to touch each other."

"Daddy..." Ten rocked his hips against Johnny's thigh, desperate for more friction. "Did you make yourself come?"

"So many times."

Ten let out a whine, fingers gripping into Johnny's bicep. He was so jealous. He hadn't come in what felt like forever and he wanted it so bad now his Daddy was back. He wanted to come for his Daddy, and wanted his Daddy to come for him, instead of his own hand. 

"Did it feel as good as I do?"

"God, no." Johnny chuckled lowly, emerging from Ten's neck to nibble at his boyfriends bottom lip. "Nothing feels as good as this."

Ten squeaked as Johnny grabbed a handful of his ass. He wanted this so fucking bad. His Daddy's cock pounding into him, hands and lips all over his body, fingers stretching him open, finally coming after so long. 

"Daddy, please fuck me. I'll be so good; I'll make _you_ feel so good. I promise. Please?"

Johnny bit down on his bottom lip, rolling into his back. He wanted Ten more than anything too, but he couldn't help but mess with him. Just a little. 

"I dunno, baby, I'm kind of wrecked."

"Daddy!" Ten whined, shuffling himself along so he was half on top of the elder, his growing erection digging into Johnny's hip as a reminder. "I said don't tease me."

"But I'm still really jet lagged; you can wait until after I've had a nap, right?"

Ten's bottom lip jutted out. He should have really seen this coming. Johnny was a menace. 

"Daddy, no!" Ten's fingers traced the outline of Johnny's dick in his boxers. "You can't go to sleep like this. Let me help make it go away."

"You wanna ride Daddy's cock?" Johnny lifted his hips a little, into Ten's palm. This was always the end game. As if he could roll over and just go to sleep when he had missed his baby so much. He just couldn't help but make Ten beg for it a little. "I'll just lie back and watch you bounce around for me?"

Ten nodded. Yes! He could do that. He could do all of the work he didn't care! He could make his Daddy feel so, _so_ good! 

"Yes please, Daddy!" Ten hooked his leg over Johnny's hip, now fully on top of the elder. "I wanna ride your cock so bad! I'm gonna make you come so hard." 

Johnny couldn't help but laugh as Ten nipped at his neck, as he ground his hips down, as his thumbs brushed over Johnny's nipples. He loved how desperate the younger got for him, how eager he was to please.

"Go on then, baby," Johnny smiles to himself, fingers running through Ten's hair as the blue-haired boy latched onto his neck. He wouldn't have any important meetings for a while after his business trip, so he'd let Ten get away with it just for tonight. He missed his boyfriend marking him. "Make Daddy feel good."

Ten let out a muffled moan as Johnny shoved two fingers in his mouth, tongue swirling around the digits to slick them up. He knew it was part of the preparation, but it was something that always calmed him. He couldn't sleep while Johnny was away without sucking on Taeyong's fingers to help calm his anxiety anymore. 

Johnny laughed lowly as Ten's eyes fluttered shut. "You're not gonna fall asleep after you made me stay awake, are you? Don't you want these inside of you?"

Ten let go of Johnny's fingers with a pop, a bubble of spit on his bottom lip as he nodded. He had gotten so wrapped up in how good Johnny's fingers felt in his mouth he almost forgot what they were doing. He was about to get stretched open; get prepared for his Daddy's cock. 

His lips locked with Johnny's as the elder's fingers dipped under the waistband of his underwear, sliding between his cheeks. He poked his tongue out, asking for an entrance, glad when Johnny gave him one because, god, he would _need_ it to ground him. 

He moaned into his Daddy's mouth as Johnny's finger pushed past the ring of muscles. It burned a little, because it had been so long since he'd had someone or something inside of him, but it felt so good. He really fucking needed this. 

Honestly, Johnny needed it too. The heat of his boyfriend's walls around his fingers as he stretched him out, sound of Ten writhing around on top of him, already desperate for more, the taste of the younger's tongue in his mouth. He had missed it so much. He hated being away from him. From both of them. If only Taeyong was here too, but the pink-haired boy was probably at work. There'd be plenty of time to make him feel good too later. 

"You like that, don't you, baby?" Ten responded by trying to latch back onto Johnny's lips, pouting as the elder turned his head. Mean. "Use your words."

"I love it, Daddy, your fingers- Ah-" Ten gasped as Johnny brushed up against that sweet spot inside of him - on purpose no doubt. Ten loved Johnny's cock, _loved it._ But his fingers? They were so long, so dexterous and he knew exactly what he was doing with them. Sure, he loved being pounded into, he loved being filled with Daddy's come, but when Johnny really took his time to poke around and stroke his insides, when he kneaded into that bundle of nerves over and over. That's what really drove him crazy. "You're so good to me."

"One more?"

Ten nodded, relaxing against Johnny's chest as he added a third finger. He was in heaven right now. Splayed out on top of the man he loved more than anything, pressing soft kisses to Johnny's chest, fingers stroking through his hair, fingers in his ass - what more could he want? 

"Okay, your turn." Ten whined as Johnny pulled out, his arm slumping against the mattress. "Daddy's tired."

Ten couldn't help but pout as he sat upright, Johnny was honestly so cute when he was sleepy. 

"You won't be for long, Daddy." Ten smirked, picking up a steady rhythm with his hips, grinding down on Johnny bulge, manicured fingernails scraping light patterns into his chest. "I'm gonna make you feel amazing. Show you just how much I missed you."

"That sounds perfect." Johnny smiled as Ten wasted no time in shedding himself of his underwear, scooching back a little so he was settled on Johnny's thighs. He spat on his hand, too impatient to rifle around in the drawers for lube, before wrapping his fingers around Johnny's cock, simultaneously slicking him up and stroking him to full hardness. 

Ten absolutely loved touching Johnny. He loved hearing his Daddy groan, making him feel good. He loved the soft pants that came from the elder's lips, the way his hips bucked up, silently asking for more. He loved the sound of his name being moaned, he loved being told what a good boy he was, how much his Daddy was enjoying himself. Ten may be a brat, but he wasn't selfish. He lived to make Johnny happy. 

"Do you like that, Daddy? I bet you missed my hands while you were away." Ten giggled, knowing fine well he could get away with more while Johnny was like this. He was always so pliant when he was tired. Not submissive, never submissive, but he liked to be looked after a little. 

"Yes- God, baby, just fucking sit on me." Johnny's fingers fisted in the bedsheets, knowing he wouldn't be able to last long tonight. He was absolutely shattered, and while he enjoyed teasing Ten earlier, he didn't have time for the younger's little games. Ten may be the one doing all the work here, but Johnny was most definitely still in charge. "Now."

"Yes, Daddy!" As if Ten was going to say no to that! Johnny's cock in him after two whole weeks? He was just as desperate as Johnny sounded. 

He lifted himself up, lining Johnny up at his entrance, quivering with excitement. 

"You ready?"

Johnny nodded, a hand coming up to grip into the pillow his head was currently resting on. 

Ten took a deep breath before sinking down. He took his time, wanting to prove that he could still take Johnny all in one go, even after going so long without anything in him. He heard Johnny swear under his breath as he inched down, hands flat on the elder's stomach to try and ground him until he was finally sat on Johnny's hips, his cock nestled deep inside Ten's ass. 

"Such a slut." Johnny scoffed, shaking his head slightly. Ten would never change, he was pretty sure of that. But he loved him the way he was, so he would never want him to. 

"I missed this." Ten tried to level his breathing, hips rocking back and forth gently as he tried to adjust to suddenly being so full. "Almost forgot how big you were."

Johnny rolled his eyes, lifting his hips slightly, pushing himself even further inside of Ten. "Come on, move. Daddy really does need to sleep."

Ten nodded, not wanting to wait any longer himself. He lifted up, breath shuddering as he began to pick up a rhythm. He kept things slow at first, not wanting to completely rush into it despite the fact he knew Johnny wouldn't want this to go on forever. But it had been so long since he and his Daddy had had sex he didn't want it to be over in a matter of seconds. He had missed this so much and wanted to savour the feeling of Johnny's cock inside of him. 

"Mmm, Daddy." Ten leaned forward onto his elbows so he could steal himself a kiss. He wanted this to be as intimate as possible. Not some quick, filthy fuck before they both passed out, exhausted. He had been reunited with Johnny and he wanted to cherish every moment. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, beautiful." Johnny lifted his hips, just a little so he could meet Ten half way. That was about as much as he could handle right now, but he couldn't help himself, not when Ten was so warm and inviting. 

He cupped Ten's cheeks, keeping the younger there in that slightly awkward, hunched over position for just a few more seconds while they kissed. He had missed Ten's kisses while he was away, and wanted to get as many in before he fell back asleep. 

"Fuck- Baby." Johnny chuckled as Ten rolled his hips down in this very specific way that sent electric shocks up through the brunette's torso. He smiled, their foreheads pressed together as he looked deep in Ten's eyes, the younger still riding him. He stole one last kiss before letting Ten sit up straight, a much more comfortable position for his back, and a much better view for Johnny. 

Ten picked his pace up at little, stretching back, holding onto Johnny's thighs behind him for support as he bounced up and down, showing off the full extent of his flawless body to his Daddy. He knew how good he looked from this angle, and that if Johnny wasn't already so drained he probably would have flipped Ten onto his back and fucked him into the mattress by now. He couldn't usually control himself. 

But tonight was Ten's turn to make Johnny feel amazing. 

"How do I feel, Daddy?"

"So fucking good, Ten. Keep going."

Ten smirked to himself; Johnny's voice was already so tight, he couldn't believe how quickly he'd made his Daddy lose it. This must be some kind of personal best. 

"Are you close?"

Johnny exhaled through his nose. Deeply. He was. Embarrassingly so. He blamed the jet lag. Sure, he was always desperate for Ten and Taeyong when he came home from a business trip, but he could still last. Not tonight, though. He felt kind of floaty, like the faster Ten fucked himself on his dick the further and further he was sinking into the mattress, sinking into sleep. He honestly wasn't sure he'd ever been this exhausted. 

But Ten felt so fucking good he didn't want it to stop. Somehow, his sleep deprivation only seemed to make everything feel so much better. 

"Yeah, but- Don't stop. Even if I come, I don't want you to stop." Johnny had never really been overstimulated before, not in the sense that anyone else had ever pushed him, but...right now, with the state he was in, he wanted to try it. He already felt a little overstimulated, and he really fucking liked it. He wanted to see how far he and Ten could take that tonight. "I'll let you know if I'm red, okay?"

Ten hummed in agreement as he took in what Johnny was telling him. He wasn't sure he could ever remember a time when Johnny was the one who used their traffic light system, but it excited him that Johnny was giving him a little bit of control here. He knew that ultimately his Daddy would always have the final say, that he would _always_ be his Dominant, and Ten had absolutely no desire to Dominate Johnny or undermine his authority. But this...this was new and exhilarating and it gave him butterflies. 

Johnny wanted to be pushed beyond his limits, and Ten was more than happy to try and do that for him. 

He straightened his back out, spread his thighs a little so his knees didn't totally seize up and picked up the pace. He was going to make his Daddy absolutely lose it tonight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!! pls let me know what u thought ♡  
> if you wanna shout at me abt anything feel free to add me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lowkeyamen) or on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lowkeyamen/) and i also have a [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lowkeyamen) if u have any questions and bc, well, i am despo for attention pls love me uwu thank u xo


	2. mallow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is part two aaaaahh. Pure smut and fluff uwu

Taeyong pulled his headphones out as he wandered into the living room. Why was it so dark? There were absolutely no lights on downstairs and he could have sworn he at least left the passage one on when he left. Ten hated coming home to a dark house. Maybe the bulb had popped or something. 

But...surely Ten would have put another light on when he came in. He wouldn't just be sitting somewhere in the dark, right? Unless he wasn't home yet... But it was almost seven. Where else would he be? Ten wouldn't have went anywhere without telling him, right?

Taeyong threw his stuff down on the floor; he'd deal with it once he'd figured out where his boyfriend was. He went back into the passage way to find out whether the bulb really had gone, but...nope. It was working. Weird. 

That's when he heard something. Something...squeaky. Like the mattress? Oh god. Was Ten fucking himself? Shit. Johnny would absolutely kill them if he found out. He had to go and stop him. God, why was he such a fucking slut? Couldn't even last a couple of weeks without something inside of...him. 

Taeyong's jaw dropped as he came to the door of the master bedroom. Ten was on his knees, totally naked; high pitched whines falling from his lips as he fucked himself...on Johnny's cock. 

Johnny was home? 

What the fuck? Why had neither of them told him? 

And they were having sex? Without him? 

Of course they were. Because Ten always managed to get to Johnny first. _Always_. 

They may not argue or try to outdo one another like they used to, but Ten still couldn't help himself when it came to getting fucked first. This was so fucking unfair. He had missed Johnny just as much as Ten had. 

"Daddy?"

Johnny was stopped mid-moan by a small voice coming from the doorway. Taeyong? Taeyong was home?

"Hey, baby," he placed a hand on Ten's hip, urging the younger to slow down, which he did with a huff, "I didn't realise you were home."

"I didn't realise you were either." Taeyong bit back with a pout, eyes travelling over to Ten. He'd spent two weeks looking after his boyfriend and this is how he repays him. Really? Even now he hadn't fully stopped bouncing on Johnny's cock. 

Until. 

"Ten."

Ten froze as Johnny spoke his name. 

"Stay still."

"But-" Ten started, settling himself back down on Johnny's hips. They were in the middle of something here; he was just starting to get into it, really starting to make Johnny lose it. His chest was covered in a thin layer of sweat and his lips were extra puffy from biting down on them and his hair was starting to matt to his forehead, and- He wanted Ten to just stop? Stupid Taeyong. Always ruining everything. 

"Just warm Daddy's cock for a moment, yeah?"

Ten sighed, but nodded anyway. It was better than nothing he guessed. At least he still had a dick inside of him. 

"Come here." Johnny reached out for Taeyong, urging him to join them. He had missed him _so_ fucking much and couldn't bear being away from his other baby boy much longer. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Taeyong settled down on the edge of the bed, leaning in for a kiss as Johnny crooked his fingers. Sure, he'd had Ten to make out with while Johnny was away, but Ten's kisses were different to his Daddy's kisses and he needed both to be truly happy. 

"Sorry we started without you, but Daddy's _really_ tired." Johnny tucked Taeyong's cotton candy pink hair behind his ear. He couldn't believe how much it had grown in just a couple of weeks. "You want to join us?"

Taeyong nodded. Of course he did. Was that even a question? 

"Clothes off."

Taeyong obeyed with an excited giggle, hopping off the bed to rid himself of his uniform. Within seconds he was back on the mattress, laid next to Johnny, nipping at the elder's lips, desperate for more kisses. 

Ten watched on as the two of them made out, as Taeyong lapped into Johnny's mouth, leg hooking over the brunette's waist in an attempt to pull him in closer as if Ten wasn't even there, with Johnny's entire dick up his ass. How much longer was this going to go on for? He was getting bored and his legs were going to start cramping. 

He rocked his hips a little, clenching around Johnny's length to remind his Daddy that he was still here too. He smirked to himself as Johnny practically yelped into Taeyong's mouth. Cute. 

"I thought I told you to stay still." Johnny hissed out, fingers still light on Taeyong's jaw. 

"I'm getting bored, Daddy." Ten pouted. "And you need to sleep; I don't want you getting sick because of jet leg."

Johnny sighed. Okay, he _was_ still really fucking tired. 

"What's Taeyonggie gonna do? I could probably fuck him too if you want."

Johnny hummed, he hadn't actually thought that far, but that could be nice, Taeyong on top of him as Ten simultaneously made them both lose it. His rhythm might be a little all over the place to start with but Ten was a smart kid he'd figure it out. 

"No!" Taeyong whined, pouting down at Johnny. "I want to feel you Daddy. I want _you_ to make me come."

Johnny sighed. He really didn't have it in him to please both of his babies right now. "I don't have the energy to go twice, sweetie. How about..."

Johnny bit down on his bottom lip. This wasn't something he did often, but it didn't mean he didn't like it. It just wasn't usually the route their sessions took. But right now? He could totally go for it. 

"How about _you_ fuck _me?"_

Taeyong's jaw dropped. Wh- Johnny- No, surely. Johnny wanted Taeyong to fuck him? Like, with his dick? His _Daddy?_ He had never even thought about that. That...that wasn't what subs did. Right? 

"But, I- I've never-"

"You've fucked me before, Taeyonggie." Ten offered up. He remembered the first time Johnny asked Taeyong to take control of Ten's orgasm. Poor thing had no idea what to do. No one he had been with in the past had ever let him be on top. "You liked it, right?"

"Y-Yeah, but-" That was different. Ten was submissive too. Johnny was his Dominant. His Daddy. He couldn't... "I dunno..."

"It's okay if you don't want to, baby." Johnny looked over at Ten, his fingers ghosting along the younger's shaft. "Ten, do you want to fuck Daddy?"

Ten's eyes widened. It had been so long since he'd done that. Johnny often liked to be fingered, to have his prostate massaged, but he loved fucking Ten so much it wasn't very often they switched things up. Maybe now they had Taeyong too they'd have more chance to experiment. 

So Ten nodded, excited by the idea of making his Daddy come undone like that. If Taeyong wasn't going to do it then he sure as hell had to prove himself. 

"Good boy." Johnny smiled. Ten was always so eager to please. "Just stay there a minute and keep me warm while I get Taeyong ready."

Ten twisted his nose as Taeyong sucked on Johnny's fingers, just like he had earlier, before he plunged two deep inside their pink-haired boyfriend. He absolutely loved watching Johnny play with Taeyong, but he was beyond uncomfortable. He was still cockwarming Johnny, hadn't been allowed to move for what felt like an eternity and his dick was achingly hard. There was a little pool of precome dribbling onto Johnny's stomach that he was trying to ignore, but Taeyong's moans while Johnny stretched him out weren't exactly helping. 

"You ready, Yonggie?"

Taeyong nodded. He was more than ready. Ten wasn't the only one who had gone without Johnny's cock for so long. It had been so hard for him, trying not to touch himself as Ten snuggled into him at night, arms and legs wrapped around his lithe body to ensure he didn't disappear and leave him alone. 

"Ten. Off."

Ten whined softly as Johnny finally asked him to move. Not really what he wanted, but...he had other stuff to do, he guessed. He let out a whimper as he fully lifted off of Johnny's cock, not at all enjoying the sensation of being empty when he was so hard. 

"You can put a plug in if you want." Johnny suggested, so in tune with his submissives he could practically read Ten's mind. He knew how much the younger liked being filled up. Ten scrambled off the bed to find himself something to do just that with as Taeyong straddled Johnny. 

"I really did miss you, Daddy. Don't leave for that long again."

Johnny couldn't help but laugh under his breath at Taeyong's pout. He was so damn cute. Both of them were. He hated leaving but he absolutely loved coming home to the two neediest boys who missed him more than anything and could barely cope without him while he was away. He loved those first few days upon coming home where he could barely get a moment to himself without arms wrapped around him or kisses scattered across his face. Because he missed them more than anything while he was away too. 

"I missed you too, beautiful." Johnny's thumbs rubbed circular patterns into Taeyong's thighs. "You wanna show me how much?"

Taeyong bit down on his bottom lip, reaching between his legs to grab Johnny's length, to steady it so he could guide it into himself. He let out a breathy 'fuck' as he began to sit down, as he began to take Johnny inch by inch, stopping about half way. He couldn't quite take everything at once like Ten could, but he still felt like he was doing a pretty good job. 

"Can I move?" Taeyong asked, not sure whether he was allowed after Ten had just cockwarmed Johnny for so long. Maybe he was meant to do the same. But Johnny simply nodded, making Taeyong squeak with delight as he began to bounce up and down slowly. 

"Fuck." Taeyong's breath was shallow already. He had waited so long for this it was already going to his head because Johnny felt _so good_ and god he needed more. Taeyong picked up his pace, giving it his all as he sunk down further and further, as he tried his hardest to take everything Johnny had to offer him because he wanted to feel his boyfriend buried deep inside of him. He wanted all of Johnny's cock so bad and he was determined to get it. "Daddy..."

"God, you feel amazing, Yonggie, keep going baby." Johnny's eyes fluttered shut as he tried to rut up further into Taeyong but honestly, his bones felt like they had turned to marshmallow. They were completely useless. He was so fucking tired but Taeyong was making him feel so good he couldn't even dream of falling asleep. "Faster."

Ten came back, plug nestled deep in his ass, to find Taeyong fucking himself on Johnny's cock, the two of them moaning in tandem. Holy fuck. They looked so good together. But...Ten was the one making Johnny moan like that first, and competitive as ever, he had to try and outdo Taeyong. 

"You ready Daddy?" The blue-haired boy beamed, lube in hand. Spit probably wasn't going to cut it, not when Johnny did this so infrequently. 

"God, yes." Johnny's voice was already tight, but he wanted them both so bad. He needed to feel both of his baby boy's at the same time before he could come. 

Ten positioned himself between Johnny's legs, pushing his thighs apart so he had better access. He frowned to himself at the fact Taeyong was blocking his view of Johnny, he wanted to see how pretty his Daddy looked while he was preparing him. 

He warmed the lube up on his fingers, knowing how much Johnny hated the stuff touching him when it was still cold, before stroking at his entrance experimentally. He smiled to himself as Johnny jumped a little, bucking further into Taeyong. 

"Ten, don't even think about teasing me." Despite the position he was currently in, Johnny's voice was still commanding. He was still the one in control of the situation here. 

"I'm not, Daddy! You ready?"

"Yeah."

Johnny gasped out as Ten pushed the first finger in. Jesus Christ. He had forgotten how much it burned. This really wasn't something he did often; mainly because he liked to treat his boys more than have them focus on him, but... Tonight, when he was feeling the way he did; ready to pass out after a fourteen hour flight, barely able to buck his hips to fuck up into Taeyong, this was exactly what he needed. He needed to be looked after for a change. 

He dug his fingers into Taeyong's thigh as Ten slid another finger in, scissoring back and forth as he tried to prepare Johnny for what was coming. The elder dug his heels into the mattress, knees bent so he could give Ten as much access as was possible with Taeyong still bouncing on top of him, the pleasure of his boyfriends ass wrapped so tightly around him distracting him from the initial pain of preparation. 

After the third Johnny was beginning to lose it, not sure he could even last long enough for Ten to fill him. He'd already been with both of them tonight, and running on such little sleep he really wasn't sure he'd be able to make it. His head felt so fuzzy. 

"Ten-"

Ten popped his head over Taeyong's shoulder, letting out a soft whimper at how good Johnny looked. Face flushed, hair fanned out against the pillow, chest heaving. It wasn't often he got to sit back and appreciate how beautiful his Daddy looked during sex, considering he was usually face down in the mattress. 

"-Just fuck me." 

Ten didn't have to be told twice, there was no way he was passing up an opportunity like this. He slicked himself up, taking a deep breath before lining up at Johnny's entrance. He pressed the head of his cock to it, smiling to himself at the way Johnny's hole fluttered, inviting him in. Cute. 

"Okay, Daddy, I'm gonna-" Ten bit down on his bottom lip as he guided himself in, as Johnny moaned lowly. It had been months since he had been stretched like this and, God- Did it feel good. 

Ten took it slowly, inch by inch before pulling back out a little, not wanting to overwhelm his boyfriend too much by sticking the whole thing in at once. Johnny definitely wasn't as used to this as he was. 

Taeyong whimpered slightly as he realised what was happening. Ten was fucking Johnny. Ten. Submissive, fiercely obedient little Ten was fucking Johnny. Their Daddy. Their Dominant. This was so surreal. 

Taeyong was learning new things about D/s relationships everyday now he was in one, but this was honestly something that had never even crossed his mind. He had never imagined a Dom to enjoy bottoming, he just didn't think that was how things worked, but he had a front row seat to see just how much this was affecting Johnny. How much he loved being filled up by Ten. And it was...really hot. 

Taeyong slowed his hips to a sensual roll, wanting to match Ten's pace so it could last as long as possible. He wanted this to feel amazing for Johnny; he wanted his Daddy to completely lose it because of them. 

"Tennie feels good, right, Daddy?" Taeyong giggled softly as one of the younger's arms snaked around his waist from behind, pulling him in close. This whole thing was so intimate. It was usually a case of one of them having to watch while the other two had sex, but not tonight. Tonight they all truly felt like they were one. 

Johnny gave them both a lopsided smile, trying to save his energy by not talking. Pleasure was hitting him twofold and he seriously felt like he was losing his mind. He felt almost euphoric as he watched his two baby boys make out; one riding his dick, the other fucking into him. He felt like he was in a dream. Or like he was having some kind of out of body experience. He'd been deprived of sleep for so long, having never been able to sleep on planes, that he wasn't even sure what day it was, what time it was, even where he was. All that he did know was his stomach was tightening and his legs felt like jelly and he was pretty sure he was going to come soon. 

"Faster." Johnny needed more. He was almost there but he just needed that little extra to push him over the edge. He knew Ten was trying to be gentle with him, but that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to be fucked. Hard. He wanted both of his boyfriends to blow his mind and make him come so hard he passed out so that way he could finally get some proper sleep. "Both of you."

Johnny cried out as the two of them picked up their pace, Ten's arm still wrapped around Taeyong's waist, teeth sinking into the elders shoulder blade. He just couldn't help himself, could he? Johnny didn't even have the energy to tell him off for being such a little slut. He bearly even had the energy to grip onto the bedsheets as waves of ecstasy rippled through his body. 

"Daddy!" He was pulled from his almost lucid state as Taeyong cried out his name. He looked a mess. Sweat dripping down his chest, head thrown back over Ten's shoulder, hand fisted in blue hair. "Daddy I'm gonna come!"

Johnny didn't even have it in him to make a quip about how Taeyong was the last one to join them once he realised Ten's hand was fisting at the elder's cock. He really, _really_ couldn't help himself. But Johnny couldn't even be mad because he was so close himself. He wanted to come too. 

"Then come. Come in Mommy's hand, baby." Johnny couldn't tease Taeyong tonight; he couldn't edge him over and over because he just wanted to sleep. He wanted all three of them to come and fall into each other's arms and hopefully not wake up until midday. 

Taeyong definitely wasn't going to pass up an opportunity like that. Johnny rarely let him come the first time he asked; he was still training him up to have as much stamina as Ten did. So he let himself give into the sensation of his Daddy's cock brushing against his prostate. He let himself melt into Ten's skilled fingers. He let him fall apart there and then, with the two people he loved most in the world making him feel better than he had in weeks. He let himself come, all over Johnny's stomach and Ten's hand, before falling forwards against his Daddy's chest, in desperate need of cuddles. 

Taeyong's orgasm caused him to clamp down around Johnny's cock, a fact that had totally slipped his mind in his current barely awake state. Taeyong was wrapped so tightly around the base of his cock he couldn't take it anymore, his senses heightened from Ten pounding into him, inhibitions lowered from lack of sleep. Johnny found himself coming without any warning, making Taeyong squeak on top of him as his Daddy painted his walls. 

"Fuck." Johnny's voice was gravelly as he threw his head back, the sudden orgasm hitting him like a bullet train. He felt like he was going to pass out. 

"Oh my god." Taeyong's blissed out voice brushed up against Johnny's ear as he snuggled into the elder. 

Ten yelped as Johnny clamped down around his own cock. He hadn't expected that - Johnny had the most stamina out of all three of them, he could easily fuck both Ten and Taeyong until they were a babbling, sobbing pool of tears and come before he finished himself but he was so wrecked from working away he didn't have it in him to even try hold out. Ten wasn't used to seeing Johnny like this and he didn't like it. He really wished he would cut back his hours at work, he was beginning to worry it was taking its toll and the last thing he wanted was his Daddy getting sick because he wasn't resting enough. 

But that was something they could talk about later. Right now they had another problem to take care of. 

"Daddy...do you want me to pull out?" Ten actually didn't mind if he didn't get to finish inside of Johnny, the elder looked like he was about to pass out. He could cope with quickly wanking himself off before diving under the covers and snuggling up with his two favourite people. 

But Johnny shook his head. He wanted to finish this. He wanted Ten to keep fucking him and push him past his limits and make him come again because somehow, the dazed state he was in and the lack of function in his brain was making everything feel a million times better, and as much as he wanted to sleep, as soon as possible, he didn't want this to end. 

"Keep going."

"Y-You sure?"

"I said keep going Ten. I'm still green." Johnny tried his hardest to lower his voice an octave into his usual dominant tone, but nothing seemed to be working properly. He was barely functioning. He just _needed_ Ten to keep going. "Fuck me."

Johnny gripped onto Taeyong's waist as Ten picked his rhythm from before back up; fast, hard, relentless. He wasn't holding back and that's exactly what Johnny wanted from him. 

Taeyong moaned under his breath, pressing kisses to Johnny's chest as the elder began to get hard again, still nestled deep inside of him. He couldn't believe how much of a turn on this all was for him, he had never in a million years expected to see Johnny get fucked by someone else, and he had definitely never expected him to relish in it this much. 

"Do you like that, Daddy? Tennie's cock inside of you?" Taeyong smirked, nibbling on Johnny's collarbone. He was a little nervous about the slight switch in dynamics to begin with, but now he was thoroughly enjoying it. He got it - just because Johnny had a dick in him didn't mean he was any less Dominant, he had made that clear. It had confused Taeyong at first, but he got it now. Dominant didn't just mean being on top. 

"I do, baby." Taeyong whimpered as Johnny's fingers fisted in his hair, catching the younger in a sloppy kiss, the dirty talk giving him a sudden burst of energy. Taeyong's mouth was nowhere near as filthy as Ten's, but it always got Johnny going whenever he said anything vaguely sexual. 

"He feels so good, right?" Taeyong gasped out between kisses, his own hips moving in time with Ten's, Johnny still inside of him. He was starting to get turned on again himself. "I love when Mommy fucks me."

"I know you do, Yongg- Ah!" Johnny moaned deeply as Ten shifted the angle of his hips slightly, hitting him right in that sweet spot. Holy fuck. "Ten!"

"There, Daddy?" Ten leaned forwards so he was on his hands and knees, hovering over Johnny and Taeyong, knowing he could hit Johnny's prostate over and over better from that angle. "Fuck- Daddy, you're so tight."

"Baby..." Johnny drawled, back arching off the bed as much as it could with Taeyong's weight on top of him. He had never felt this fucked out before, always able to go at least a couple of rounds. But tonight? He felt like he was going to pass out. The overstimulation had his entire body burning, his limbs feeling impossibly heavy, his head spinning. But, god, did it feel good. "Good boy."

Ten bit down on his bottom lip as his Daddy praised him. He had to keep going, had to make sure Johnny had the best orgasm of his life, but- he was flagging. He could feel himself losing his rhythm, losing control of his hips. He could feel his legs begin to give out as his orgasm crept up. He could feel release looming over him but he couldn't stop now. He couldn't-

"Are you close?"

"Y-Yeah." Ten panted. Johnny sounded so different to normal, like his words were dripping with treacle. They were so slow, so heavy. He was clearly completely wrecked. "Can I come?"

Johnny's grip loosened on Taeyong's hair as his body began to give into sleep. As his muscles began to give up. He felt like Ten was fucking him into some kind of coma or something. Everything felt so heavy and he could barely keep his eyes open but he wanted to come again so bad and-

Johnny's entire body convulsed as he came again, shooting his second load into Taeyong. _Fuck._ His ears were ringing so loud he didn't even hear the younger moan, he didn't even hear Ten whimper as he tried his hardest to hold out despite how painfully tight Johnny was around him now. He _just_ about made out Ten screaming 'Daddy' as he followed not long after, giving into his orgasm despite the fact it could end in a punishment for him. He really couldn't last any longer and Johnny was barely responsive. What else was he meant to do? 

"Oh god." Ten groaned as he slumped forwards onto Taeyong, sandwiching the pink-haired boy between their two bodies. That was fucking insane. He had never come that hard inside of Johnny before. Ever. "Is Daddy okay?"

"I think so." Taeyong pushed himself, and in turn Ten, up, giving Johnny room to breathe. Taeyong had never seen him like this before, so completely fucked out that he could barely even open his eyes. He was usually the most composed of the three of them during sex. "Daddy?"

"Hm?"

"You okay?"

"Amazing." Johnny slurred, a stupid blissed out smile on his face. "Tired."

"You need to get some sleep." Ten pulled out of his boyfriend, shuffling further up the bed to be by his side. 

"No, I gotta- Gotta...clean you up 'n- After...care."

Ten couldn't help but break into a wide smile. Even in this state Johnny wanted to look after them, he could barely speak, and most definitely couldn't stand up, but he still wanted to look after his baby boys. 

"Shhh, no, we're fine. Let us look after you tonight, you need to rest."

"I'll go get a towel." Taeyong whispered, jumping off of the bed. He knew Ten would probably have trouble standing up himself right now, but someone was going to have to clean them up. 

"But... _I'm_ Daddy."

Ten lay back against the mattress, cuddling Johnny into his side so the elder could use his chest as a pillow, hoping his heartbeat would lull him to sleep or something. He sounded drunk, but Ten knew it was because he was so exhausted. 

"You are, and you're the best Daddy. Still wanting to look after us when you're this jet lagged." Ten smiled as Taeyong came back with a towel to wipe the three of them down and sliding the plug out of Ten, knowing he'd probably forget to do it himself, before slotting in on Johnny's other side. "We're so lucky to have a Daddy as amazing as you."

Taeyong nuzzled into Johnny's shoulder blades, wrapping his arms around the brunette. It felt weird being the one to spoon his Daddy instead of the other way around, but he was beginning to understand that Johnny needed looking after sometimes too. Maybe not in the same way as he and Ten did, but he deserved to be cuddled and kissed and loved just as much as they did. And he was more than happy to give him that. 

"We love you so much Daddy."

Johnny exhaled through his nose, a soft smile on his lips as he tried to open his eyes. It wasn't working though; it was like his eyelashes were suddenly made of lead. 

"Love you too...my perfect boys."

Taeyong giggled to himself at how funny Johnny's voice sounded, his face smushed against Ten's chest. He pressed a kiss to chocolatey hair before settling down to get some rest of his own. It was barely even 8pm but he didn't care. He would take cuddles with his Daddy and Ten at any time of the day. 

"Goodnight Tennie."

"Night, Taeyonggie. Love you." Ten sighed to himself, looking down at the sleeping form in his arms. He brushed a few strands of hair out of Johnny's eyes, wanting to see him properly now his vision had adjusted to the dark. He had no idea how, but Johnny had managed to make himself look so small all curled up against Ten's chest, and he could see the bags under the elders eyes even in such dim lighting. 

Ten really wished that Johnny would work less. Not only because he absolutely hated when his boyfriend had to go away on business trips, but because he knew he was stretching himself too thinly. Johnny had always been an overachiever, he had always set his sights high; it was one of the things that had attracted Ten to him to start with, but he was worrying it was all starting to get too much. He wished Johnny would take a step back, cut his hours and maybe take on fewer responsibilities. He was beginning to worry about his boyfriends health; both physical and mental. He didn't want him to become stressed or sick just because of work. Not when they earned more than enough between the three of them. It wasn't necessary, and he just wanted Johnny to be happy. 

That was all he had ever wanted. 

Ten let his eyes flutter shut, thoughts drifting off to a nicer place as he pressed his cheek against the crown of Johnny's head. His Daddy was back home for now at least. That meant cuddles and kisses and sex and days out looking in weird little antique stores for vintage cameras and sipping on iced coffee as they walked hand in hand through the park. All that romantic shit that Johnny loved to do with them. 

Ten smiled to himself as he snuggled in closer, as his fingers laced with Taeyong's, the pink-haired boy still spooning Johnny. He smiled to himself as Johnny began snoring softly on his chest, finally having fallen asleep after his long journey home. He smiled to himself as he thought about waking up with these two wonderful boys that he loved more than anything in the world. He smiled to himself until sleep began to creep up on him, despite the fact he wasn't even tired just a few minutes ago. Snuggling with his boyfriends tended to have that effect on him. 

"Night, Daddy." He whispered into Johnny's hair, knowing the elder was long gone. "Love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daddies need taken care of too!! Luckily for Johnny he has two baby boys that love him more than anything 💖💖  
> comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!! pls let me know what u thought ♡  
> if you wanna shout at me abt anything feel free to add me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lowkeyamen) or on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lowkeyamen/) and i also have a [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lowkeyamen) if u have any questions and bc, well, i am despo for attention pls love me uwu thank u xo


End file.
